Destiny's Little Twists and Turns
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: A miniseries about where Episodes IVVI could have gone horribly wrong. Each 'chapter' is a different story, but they belong together in that they are all part of the same series. To be honest, I'm not sure anymore what I was thinking when I wrote these,
1. Tatooine

Tatooine  
~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Luke Skywalker asked as he looked at the projected holo-image of the girl.  
  
"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," she said before she looked behind her and then leaned forward.  
  
There was a slight bit of static before the message started over again.  
  
"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."  
  
"Oh nothing Sir," See-Threepio replied after talking to Artoo. "Just some old data."  
  
"Who is she?" Luke asked curiously. "She's beautiful."  
  
"I'm not quite sure Sir, she was a passenger on our last voyage, a person of some importance," Threepio stated.  
  
"Is there anymore to this message?"  
  
Threepio turned to Artoo who quickly let out a series of whistles and beeps.  
  
"He says the restraining bolt is short-circuiting his recording skills, he suggests that if you remove it he might be able to play back the entire message," Threepio translated.  
  
"Well..." Luke started, but was cut off as his aunt called.  
  
"Luke, supper."  
  
"Coming Aunt Beru," Luke replied before turning back to the droids. "Maybe later."  
  
With this Luke left the garage and headed for the house leaving Artoo and Threepio all alone. Artoo beeped worriedly as he watched Luke go.  
  
"What?" Threepio asked. "What secret mission? What are you talking about?"   
  
Artoo swiveled his dome around and whistled frantically as he tried to explain what he needed to do.  
  
"You what?!" Threepio exclaimed astonished. "Master Luke is your rightful master now, I'm not going to help you run away from him."  
  
Artoo just continued whistling and beeping, trying to persuade his counterpart of what he had to do.  
  
"No," Threepio stated firmly. "I'm not going to do what you want. Who knows what they'll do to us if we get caught, they'll melt us down!"  
  
  
  
  
The next day,  
  
  
  
  
Luke looked up from fixing the moisture vaporator as he heard the distinct sound of a dewback. As he looked around he saw several greenish shapes approaching from the south. He immediately grabbed his view scanners and looked towards the south. What he saw made him jump to his feet in surprise.  
  
Storm troopers! But why? He had never in all of his life heard nor seen storm troopers leave Anchorhead, they just didn't come out here. Luke instantly knew something was wrong, and since they were heading in his direction he ran to his landspeeder and headed home, leaving his tools where they were.   
  
Owen Lars looked up as his nephew rushed up in the landspeeder, sending dust in all directions. Owen coughed and silently swore to himself, the boy was too wild and reckless. He never took responsibility for his actions. Well he'd better have a damn good excuse for this, he was supposed to be out on the south ridge repairing the vaporators.  
  
As soon as the landspeeder came to a stop Luke jumped out and headed for his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Owen!" he shouted as he neared his uncle. "Uncle Owen."  
  
"Well?" Owen demanded as Luke approached. "You'd better have a good reason for being here, or else you won't be seeing you friends this afternoon."  
  
Luke just nodded his head as his uncle gave him this lecture.   
  
"Storm troopers," he finally said. "There are storm troopers on dewbacks heading in this direction."  
  
"What?" Owen asked paling visibly.  
  
"There are storm troopers heading in this direction," Luke repeated confused by his uncle's reaction. Sure he had expected his uncle to be upset, but he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"Go inside and tell your aunt," Owen ordered. "Then get the rifles."  
  
"What?" Luke asked. "The rifles? Why..."  
  
"Don't ask questions," Owen snapped as he stepped past Luke. "Just do it!"  
  
Then Owen Lars ran up to the highest point and took out his own viewing scanners. Then he looked towards that south, and sure enough, there were storm troopers heading in their direction.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. 'Could they be after Luke? Or is this just some check? Who are you trying to fool? They haven't left Anchorehead in years, if they're not after Luke then what are they doing here?'  
  
  
  
  
"Aunt Beru!" Luke called out as he entered the house. "Aunt Beru!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Beru warned as she came out of the kitchen. "You'll anger your uncle. Now what is it?"  
  
"There are storm troopers heading this way, Uncle Owen told me to get the rifles and tell you," Luke replied still confused.  
  
"S...storm troopers?" Beru replied as she too paled.  
  
"What?" Luke asked getting even more confused. "What is it? Is there something I'm missing here?"  
  
"Just go get the rifles like your uncle told you to," Beru ordered.  
  
Luke just nodded, knowing that whatever was going was serious, as he had never heard his aunt speak that sternly before. For a few moments after Luke left the room Beru just stood still, hoping that the storm troopers weren't after Luke. Then Owen entered the room.  
  
"Owen," Beru exclaimed. "What's going on? Are they....are they after Luke?"  
  
"Beru, when's the last time storm troopers left Anchorhead?" Owen replied just as Luke returned with the laser rifles.  
  
Beru just nodded her head as she watched Luke. It wasn't his fault that his father had turned bad, it just wasn't fair that he would pay the price for it. And although Beru didn't understand the Force, light side nor dark side, she had seen what the dark side had done to Anakin Skywalker and she didn't want to see that happen to Luke.  
  
Luke handed one of the rifles to his uncle as his eyes darted from his uncle to his aunt. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, but he knew better then to ask questions about that at the moment.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"We see what they want," Owen replied as he glanced at his wife.  
  
He could send Luke to Ben, but he didn't trust his half-brother, besides the storm troopers would see the dust the speeder caused and go after it. It was better to keep Luke with him where he could take care of the boy and make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.  
  
"Come on," he said gesturing for Luke to follow him. "They'll be here any minute now."  
  
"Owen--" Beru began.  
  
"Not now," Owen replied knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Luke looked at his aunt and uncle in confusion.  
  
"Do as your uncle says," Beru finally said.  
  
Nodding his head Luke followed his uncle out of the house to greet the arriving troopers.  
  
"Owen Lars?" the Commander demanded as he approached Luke and his uncle.  
  
"Yes," Owen replied.  
  
"Where are the droids you bought from the jawas yesterday?" the Commander demanded.  
  
"The droids?" Owen repeated astonished, maybe this wasn't about Luke after all.  
  
If so then it was a good thing he hadn't sent Luke to Ben, then man would only have lied to Luke and filled his head with foolish ideals.  
  
"Where are they?" the Commander demanded.  
  
"Luke, what did you do with the droids?" Owen asked turning to the boy at his side.  
  
"I...they're in the garage," Luke replied looking at the storm troopers.  
  
They had gone to the Imperial Academy, which was exactly what he had always wanted to do; go to the Academy and get off of Tatooine. Suppressing a sigh Luke turned around and followed his uncle as he lead the storm troopers to the garage.  
  
As they entered the garage Luke saw Threepio activate himself moments before Artoo started to whistle and swivel his dome. If Luke hadn't known any better he would have thought that the small, blue, droid was frightened or worried.  
  
"Master Luke," Threepio said as his noticed Luke. "Artoo says--"  
  
"Silence," Owen ordered gesturing his rifle towards the droid.  
  
Threepio took one look at the rifle and seemed to decide that whatever Artoo had to say wasn't important enough to get himself blaster, Artoo on the other hand kept whistling.  
  
"You too," Owen stated turning to Artoo.  
  
Immediately Artoo stopped whistling and Owen turned to the storm troopers.  
  
"Are those the droids you're looking for?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," the Commander replied.  
  
"You may have them," Owen stated and noticed Luke start at the statement.  
  
Luke probably thought that he was out of his mind letting the droids go, but he wanted the storm troopers out of here as fast as possible before one of them did start to take an interest in Luke.  
  
"No," the Commander replied. "We'll take them."  
  
At this one of the storm troopers behind the Commander raised his blaster and fired, instantly killing Owen as the blaster bolt hit him full in the chest. Startled Luke looked at his uncle's dead corpse before he turned around and raised his blaster. But it was too late, before Luke could even level his blaster with any of the storm troopers, a second trooper fired killing Luke before he realized what had happened.  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in his home in the Dune Sea Obi-Wan, Ben, Kenobi looked up from the drink he was drinking as he felt the last thing he had ever hoped to feel: the death cry Luke Skywalker unconsciously sent through the Force.   
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
May 1999 


	2. Alderaan

Alderaan  
~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"Ready Chewie?" Han asked as he took his seat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.  
  
Chewie roared his response and Han leaned over and pulled back the hyperspace levers bringing them out of hyperspace above the planet of Alderaan. Luke arrived in the cockpit just as Alderaan jumped into view.  
  
"Well here you are kid, Alderaan," Han said turning to face Luke. "Your friends had better have the money."  
  
"They will," Obi-Wan said as he too entered the cockpit.  
  
"Whatever you say," Han replied.  
  
Just then a voice came over the Falcon's com:  
  
"Millennium Falcon you are now on our screen, please state your destination."  
  
Han looked at Obi-Wan as he reached for the com.  
  
"Aldera," Obi-Wan relied Han's unspoken question.  
  
Han nodded before speaking into the com:  
  
"This the Millennium Falcon requesting permission to land at Aldera."  
  
"Passenger or cargo?" the voice asked.  
  
"Passengers only," Han replied.  
  
"Permission granted, once at the spaceport you will be checked for weapons."  
  
"Very well," Han replied rolling his eyes.  
  
He had been to Alderaan several times before and was always annoyed by the fact that you weren't even allowed to carry a blaster while visiting. But this time it didn't matter, he had no intention of staying, he was just going to collect the money and head back to Tatooine to pay back Jabba.  
  
He was just turning the com off when he remembered the lightsabers Kenobi and the kid were carrying.  
  
"You do know that you're not allowed to carry weapons on Alderaan right?" Han asked wondering what the hell they were going to do with the lightsabers.  
  
"Don't worry," Obi-Wan replied. "It won't be a problem."  
  
"Whatever you say," Han said as he turned back to the controls, not believing Obi-Wan in the least.  
  
Obi-Wan just smiled as he felt the smugglers disbelief. Once Bail learned that he'd arrived with Luke he would make sure the smuggler was paid and that they were allowed to keep their lightsabers.  
  
"Mind if I make a call?" Obi-Wan asked nodding to the com. "To arrange the delivery of the money?"  
  
"You mean it isn't already taken care of?" Han asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry," Obi-Wan replied amused. "It'll be ready once we arrive, if I can make the call now."  
  
"Okay, but the money had better be there."  
  
Luke looked from Obi-Wan to Han and then to the Wookiee sitting in the co-pilots chair. He hadn't known about the weapons ban on Alderaan and was curious as to how Obi-Wan would make sure that they got to keep their lightsabers.  
  
Meanwhile Obi-Wan took the com and punched in a number he hadn't used in years. After a few seconds a male voice replied:  
  
"Bail."  
  
"Hello," Obi-Wan replied as he saw Han look in his direction, stunned.  
  
"Obi-Wan is that you?" Prince Bail Organa replied.   
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm in a spaceship just entering Alderaan's atmosphere and I've got Luke with me."  
  
"Have you heard from Leia?" Bail asked a little worried.  
  
"Yes, I got the message," Obi-Wan replied not wanting to say anything more on an unsecured channel. "But I still owe the pilot fifteen thousand credits."  
  
"No problem," Bail replied. "And I'll have someone meet you."  
  
"Thanks," Obi-Wan replied as he turned off the com, then turning to Han he asked: "Is that satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes," Han replied nodding then, looking over his shoulder to the kid, he saw that Luke looked just as surprised as he was about what they had just heard.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Han let down the ramp of the Falcon two men dressed in the Alderaanian colors stepped forward.  
  
"General Kenobi?" one of them asked.  
  
"No," Han replied stunned, he hadn't known the old fossil was a General. "I'm the pilot."  
  
"Then this is for you," the second guard said as he handed Han a bag of credits. "Fifteen thousand, you may check it if you want."  
  
Han was just about to reply when Obi-Wan stepped past him and walked down the ramp.  
  
"General Kenobi?" the first guard asked again.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied as he smiled at the title, nobody had called him General since he had left with Luke for Tatooine just over twenty years ago. "Come Luke."  
  
Just as Obi-Wan called him Luke appeared at the top of the ramp with Artoo and See-Threepio right behind him. Together they walked past Han and down the ramp.   
  
"Goodbye," Luke said as he reached the bottom, looking back at Han before following Obi-Wan and the guards out of the landing bay.  
  
Appearing next to him Chewie roared a question.  
  
"No," Han replied shifting the bag of credits in his hand. "No, I don't think we'll see them again. The galaxy's just too big, besides why would you want to see that old man again?"  
  
Chewie replied in a series of roars and barks as he gestured after Luke and Obi-Wan with his hand.  
  
"Jedi?" Han exclaimed when Chewie finally stopped. "Come on, you're not telling me that you actually believe in those fairy tales, are you?"  
  
Chewie gave a short but loud reply.  
  
"Luck," Han replied re-entering the Falcon. "He stopped that stun bolt with pure luck, besides I wouldn't be surprised if the old man rigged the remote."  
  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Bail Organa exclaimed as he got up. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"And you too," Obi-Wan replied as the two friends embraced each other.  
  
"And this must be Luke," Bail said as he looked at the boy following his friend.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Luke this is Prince Bail Organa, Princess Leia's father."  
  
Bail eyes darted quickly to Obi-Wan, wondering why he wasn't telling Luke the truth, but he decided to let Obi-Wan handle it. Instead he looked back at Luke and noted the resemblance between the boy and Anakin Skywalker before his accident, he resembled his father just the way Leia resembled her mother.  
  
"Welcome to Alderaan Luke," Bail said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Thank you," Luke replied shaking Bail's hand, still unsure of what was going on.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Luke's confusion, but then his face turned serious as he thought of Luke's twin sister.  
  
"Bail I didn't want to say it on an unsecured channel, but Leia's been taken prisoner by the Empire."  
  
"What?!" Bail exclaimed as he turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied nodding. "Luke, where are the droids?"  
  
"Right here Sir," Threepio replied as he and Artoo stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Artoo," Obi-Wan said looking at the small droid. "Show the message."  
  
Obediently Artoo rotated his doomed head so that he projected the miniature image of the Princess on a table.   
  
"General Obi-Wan Kenobi," the image of the Princess began. "I present myself in the name of the world of Alderaan and of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I break your solitude at the bidding of my father, Bail Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan System."  
  
Obi-Wan noticed his old friend twitch at the word 'father' and look up at Luke who too busy watching the holo to notice that was Bail studying him. As he looked at Luke, Bail remembered how he had first suggested that he take in both of the twins, but Obi-Wan had refused saying that if they were together they would bring out the Force potential in one another. Then he turned his attention back to the holo-image of the child he had raised as his own.  
  
"Years ago, General you served the Old Republic in the Clone Wars. Now my father begs you to aid us again in our most desperate hour. He would have you join him on Alderaan. You must go to him. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. My mission to meet you has failed. Hence I have been forced to resort to this secondary method of communication. Information vital to the survival of the Alliance has been secured in the mind of this Detoo droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. I plead with you to see this unit safely delivered to Alderaan."  
  
There was a short silence in the room as Leia paused slightly and looked behind her, then when she continued her words were more hurried and less formal:  
  
"You must help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my last hope. I will be captured by agents of the Empire. They will learn nothing from me. Everything to be learned lies locked in the memory cells of this droid. Do not fail us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do not fail me."  
  
Then the image flickered and faded away. Bail stood looking at the spot where the image of his adopted daughter had been until heard Luke's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at the boy.  
  
But Luke just shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know," he replied looking at his mentor for help. "I thought I felt something, something familiar, but it was so fast I can't be sure."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Luke in surprise, something familiar? He had felt the same thing Luke had felt but, unlike the boy, he had recognized it. It was the dark Force presence of his former student and friend Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. He hesitated slightly as he wondered about Luke's comment, but then he shrugged guessing that Luke's strong connection to the Force must have somehow trigged the feeling of familiarity he felt with his father's presence, even though he had never met the man before.  
  
"Vader," he stated out loud. "That was Vader's Force presence you felt, he's in the system right now."  
  
Bail's eyes widened in shock, both with the knowledge of Vader's nearby presence and with the fact that Luke had somehow felt the connection to his father, even if only unconsciously. Before he had time to think about it his com beeped.  
  
"Bail Organa," he said as he brought the com to his mouth.  
  
"Viceroy, we have just picked up an enormous space station approaching Alderaan," came the reply.  
  
"An enormous space station?" Bail asked looking at Obi-Wan and Luke in confusion.  
  
"Yes," replied the voice. "So far we have been unable to identify it."  
  
"Keep trying, I'll be there as fast as I can," Bail ordered before he turned off the com. "Is Vader on that space station?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "They must have gotten Leia to talk after all."  
  
"No," Bail replied. "At least not this fast. Leia has an iron will, she won't break easily, not even under an Imperial interrogation."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded as he understood what his friends wasn't saying, she was as stubborn as her father. Then suddenly he felt a ripple of danger through the Force, but before he could react Alderaan shuddered and exploded into a million pieces as it received direct fire from the Death Star's superlaser.  
  
  
  
  
On board the Death Star Princess Leia Organa's eyes widened in horror as her home-planet was destroyed, along with everybody she held dear.  
  
Standing just behind her and holding her shoulder Lord Darth Vader felt the death of his former mentor and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not only that, but he felt as if he had just lost somebody else. A small but noticeable hole had opened up inside him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out how to refill it. Whatever it had been, it was irriplacable.  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
April 1999  
  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Death Star I

Death Star 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"Chewie, get back," Han ordered as he raised his stolen blaster at the hatch and fired.  
  
The blaster bolt hit the hatch and, to Han's astonishment, bounced off. Instantly Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie all dived into the garbage for cover. The blaster bolt bounced around the garbage compactor for a few seconds before it disappeared into the garbage.  
  
"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia ordered getting up from the garbage.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to add something to the Princess's remark but Solo began talking before he could:  
  
"Yes your worship," he said sarcastically. "It won't take them long to figure out what happened to us. I had everything under control until you lead us down here!"  
  
"It could be worse," Leia replied brushing garbage from her white dress.  
  
Suddenly, before either Luke or Han could reply, there came a low, unhuman, moan from somewhere under the garbage. Luke immediately began looking around while Han turned to face Alderaan's Princess.  
  
"It's worse," he stated almost triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly Luke jumped and turned around, looking around wildly.  
  
"What?!" Leia demanded seeing the panicked look on his young, boyish, face.  
  
"Something just moved past me," Luke replied, his voice a scared whisper. "It brushed against my leg!"  
  
"That's just your imagination," Han replied nervously.  
  
Just as Han said this a single eye belonging to some unknown creature popped up from beneath the garbage. It quickly looked around before it disappeared back beneath the garbage.  
  
"There!" Luke exclaimed pointing to where the eye had just been. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Leia asked doubtfully.  
  
"An eye," Luke replied looking around him and shifting his blaster. "A single eye."  
  
"An eye?" Han repeated, perhaps the kid was crazier then he had thought.  
  
"Yes," Luke repeated, not hearing the doubt in the older man's voice. "We'd better be careful, we don't know what it might belo-"  
  
With shocking suddenness Luke disappeared straight down into the garbage.  
  
"Luke!" Leia cried out, stunned.  
  
"Kid!" Han exclaimed as he move to the spot where Luke had stood just a few minutes earlier. "Kid!"  
  
Feeling around in the muck Han tried frantically to find the missing farmboy. He was just about to comment that Luke wouldn't be able to hold his breath much longer when Luke suddenly appeared again, a thick tentacle wrapped tightly around his throat.  
  
"Luke!" Leia exclaimed as she picked up a pole from in the garbage and moved it towards him. "Grab this!"  
  
Luke made a move to grab the pole, but it was too short.  
  
"Blast it!" Luke gasped frantically as he fought to keep his balance. "Blast it, will you! My blaster's stuck."  
  
"Where?" Han asked as he brought up his blaster.  
  
"Anywhere!" Luke cried out just before he was once again pulled under.  
  
"Luke!" Han and Leia exclaimed at the same time.   
  
Luke struggled against the grip of the monster's tentacle around his throat as he trashed wildly in the muck. However, no matter what he did, the tentacle didn't loosen its grip, instead it seemed to tighten even more around his throat until Luke passed out from lack of air.  
  
  
  
  
Walking back to where he had left Luke and the others Obi-Wan Kenobi froze in his tracks as he felt a disturbance in the Force. Quickly he reached out with his mind, despite the danger, and searched for Luke's mind. He felt his heart freeze when he couldn't find it. Somehow Luke had died, and with him had died the last hope for the galaxy, the last hope for freedom.  
  
  
  
  
Looking around the garbage Han finally gave up, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"He's dead," Han whispered quietly. "No one can go without air that long."  
  
Leia just shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe the pirate, but knowing that what he said was true.  
  
"What do you think that was?" she finally asked looking over at the Wookiee who had watched the whole scene in silence.  
  
"I have no idea," Han replied honestly. "But it's not important right now, we have to get out of here before it decides that Luke wasn't enough."  
  
Leia was about to respond when, with a sudden shudder, two of the four walls started moving forward.  
  
"What the....?" Han explained before he cursed and looked around for any way out.  
  
"Brace the walls with these metal poles," Leia ordered as she picked up one of the poles and held it up vertically, hoping that it was strong enough to stop the forward motion of the walls.  
  
Han instantly followed her example while Chewie pushed against one of the walls with all of his awesome Wookiee strength. Leia's hopes rose slightly when the walls seemed to stop as they came into contact with the poles she and Han were holding up, but her hope quickly faded as both poles shuddered and snapped as the pressure of the walls increased.  
  
"Great," Han murmured. "Any other brilliant ideas you Holiness?"  
  
"I haven't heard you give any ideas," Leia countered.  
  
"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for your stupidity!" Han retorted as he looked around for a way, any way, to stop the walls.  
  
"No we wouldn't," Leia agreed. "We'd be sitting in detention cells being interrogated."  
  
"I wouldn't," Han shot back.   
  
"Right," Leia agreed. "They'd have killed you already."  
  
Han opened his mouth to reply when Chewie roared a question at him.   
  
"Of coarse," Han replied. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Think of what?" Leia asked as she watched the walls come closer.  
  
"The droids!" Han replied looking at her. "The droids could order the computer to stop the walls!"  
  
"That would work," Leia stated. "But didn't Luke have the comlink? Or do you have another?"  
  
Seeing the hope fade from the pirate's face told Leia that he didn't have another comlink.  
  
"Well I guess this is it then," Leia stated as the walls came so close that she could touch both of them if she stretched out her arms.  
  
"There's got to be a way out of this!" Han said looking around, half expecting to see a hidden door appear out of nowhere.  
  
If only he hadn't accepted this job, then he'd still be on Tatooine in the bar instead of here in this stinking garbage compactor. The last thing Han saw before the walls crushed him was Chewie's desperate blue eyes and for some reason they reminded him of Luke's eyes just before he had been pulled under the garbage for the last time.  
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story  
  
April 1999 


	4. Yavin IV

Yavin IV  
~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"Remember the Force will be with you, always," Ben's eerie voice said as Luke let out a relieved sigh.  
  
He had done it! He, Luke Skywalker farm boy from the backwater planet of Tatooine, had just saved the entire Rebellion with a single shot! He would be a hero! Let Han laugh at this.   
  
But even as he thought of that he realized that the pirate would be laughing as it had been Han who had saved him from the TIE fighter that would surely have destroyed him. A frown slid across his face as he thought of this, but then his face brightened again as he thought of the Princess.  
  
He had saved her and he was sure that she would be impressed, perhaps she'd even kiss him again like she had done just before they had swung across the abyss together. Smiling at the thought Luke turned on his com.  
  
"Hey Wedge, you all right?"   
  
"Yes," Wedge replied immediately. "Great shot Luke, you saved us all."  
  
"That he did," General Dodonna's voice added. "You're a real hero Skywalker. You've definitely inherited you father's excellent piloting skills."  
  
Father? The General had known his father? He made a mental note of talking with the General later knowing that half the Alliance was probably listening in on this conversation.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Luke replied.  
  
"No, thank you Luke," Leia's voice said over the com. "And you to Antilles, Chewbacca, and Captain Solo."  
  
Luke's smile grew as he heard the dislike in Leia's voice as she spoke Han's name. He had nothing to worry about, Han might like Leia, but Leia definitely didn't like Han. Luke's smile quickly faded however as his X-wing entered Yavin IV's atmosphere and started shaking violently.  
  
"Luke what's wrong?" Wedge's voice asked almost instantly.  
  
"I don't know!" Luke replied frantically scanning the controls, but all the lights were green. "The fire I received from that TIE fighter must have caused more damage then Artoo said."  
  
"What exactly is wrong?" General Dodonna's voice asked with more then a hint of worry.  
  
Luke was after all their hero, besides they had lost enough good pilots during the actual attack, they couldn't afford to lose another one now.  
  
"I don't know," Luke repeated. "All the lights are green, but I've got minimum control."  
  
"We'll clear the outside landing pad," General Dodonna said. "Try to land in the center of it."  
  
"Okay," Luke replied as sweat poured down his face. "I'll try."  
  
"Come on Luke," Wedge's voice said. "You can do it, you managed to avoid a direct hit from Vader, don't let one of his near misses take you down."  
  
Vader? That had been Vader in that TIE fighter? Vader, the man who had betrayed and murdered his father! He would not let that man kill him too, no he would kill Vader and so avenge his father's murder.  
  
Another wild jerk of his X-wing brought him snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"The landing pad is clear," General Dodonna's voice stated.  
  
"I can see it," Luke replied as he slightly changed the coarse of his X-wing.  
  
The landing pad was to the right of the huge Massassi temple the Alliance used as its base. Guiding his X-wing as best he could Luke headed in the direction of the landing pad. As he approached it he could see that there was a rescue crew waiting just in case he did crash.   
  
Suddenly Luke found himself wishing he'd stayed on Tatooine. That he had stayed there and that his uncle had never bought those two stupid droids.   
  
"Just a little further," Han's voice suddenly said over the com. "Come on, you can do it kid. Heck you just blew up the Death Star, this should be simple."  
  
Smiling at Han's words Luke concentrated even harder. He was just bringing making a final adjustment to his coarse when he suddenly lost all control over his X-wing. Even as he pulled it right the X-wing turned left, straight towards the temple!  
  
"Luke!" Wedge exclaimed. "Turn right!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Luke replied frantically. "It's not working! The controls aren't responding!"  
  
"Luke noooooooooooo!" Han cried out just before Luke's X-wing crashed head-on into the massive Massassi temple.  
  
  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Leia exclaimed as she exited the temple just in time to see Luke's X-wing crash. "Luuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Why did this have to happen? Why Luke? He was supposed to be a hero. He had saved them all only to die uselessly before he had even had a change to be congratulated for his heroic deed. Why? Why? Why? Why? She had just lost her entire home planet and everyone she had ever loved and now another of her friends was gone.  
  
Leia felt tears run down her face as she watched pieces of the burning wreckage break apart and fall from the spot where Luke had crashed into the temple.   
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
April 1999  
  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Hoth

Hoth  
~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"Hobbie, I'm hit!" Luke cried out as his snowspeeder shuddered with the impact of the walker's fire.  
  
Luke frantically fought the controls, trying to get some kind of control over the crashing snowspeeder, but it was no use. Just before the speeder hit the snow-covered plains of Hoth Luke heard Hobbie reply:  
  
"Rogue Leader, are you okay?"  
  
Then his speeder hit the snow and Luke hit his head against the controls before he slumped forward, unconscious.   
  
"Rogue Leader, are you okay?" Hobbie's frantic voice came over Luke's com. "Commander Skywalker!"  
  
"He's down," Wedge replied his voice cracking. "You're in charge now."  
  
Seconds later Luke moaned softly as he came too. At first he didn't know what had happened, but then he vaguely saw the snowspeeder's controls before him and everything came rushing back. He couldn't see too well and found that there was blood running down the left side of his face. As he shifted his hand to touch his face he hit the com controls and accidentally turned it off.  
  
As he lifted his head he realized that his helmet was the only reason he had survived the crash, for he saw that the impact of his helmet had made a dent in the control panel. Luke quickly removed his helmet and shook his head, he immediately regretted it as he felt like the left side of his face was on fire.  
  
He then looked out of the snowspeeder and to his horror he saw that one of the two remaining walkers was heading straight for him. He quickly removed his restraints, but when he tried to get up pain shot through his right leg and he instantly knew that he had broken it in the crash. He started to panic as he saw the walker approaching, quickly he turned his com on:  
  
"Hobbie, Wedge, are you guys still out there?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Luke?" came Wedge's reply. "Thank the stars you're alive. Where are you?"  
  
"Trapped in my snowspeeder directly in the path of an approaching walker," Luke replied as he realized that the walker would be on him before Wedge could do anything.  
  
"Rogue Leader, which walker?" Hobbie asked.   
  
"Too late," Luke replied just as the walker lifted its foot. "Goodbye."  
  
"LUKE!" Wedge exclaimed frantically at those words.  
  
But even though Luke heard his friend's frantic call he never had the time to respond as the walker's enormous foot came down on his speeder crushing it and Luke in an instant, without any effort at all.  
  
  
  
  
Walking through the halls of the ruined Rebel base Darth Vader stopped so suddenly that the storm troopers following him nearly crashed into him. Vader remained frozen in place as he felt his son's presence fade and then vanish completely from the Force. Just before Luke's Force presence vanished forever Vader felt pain tear throw his right leg. The pain then disappeared along with his son's life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
January 1999  
  
  
"I've a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Dagobah

Dagobah  
~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay stand by Artoo," Luke Skywalker said seconds before he reached forward and pulled the hyperspace levers just as the timer reached zero.  
  
Instantly his X-wing dropped out of hyperspace above the green planet of Dagobah. In the back of the X-wing Artoo beeped a question. Luke looked over at the translation on a special screen next to his controls.  
  
"Yes Artoo, that's Dagobah," Luke replied as he read the question. "Looks a little grim doesn't it?"  
  
Artoo beeped his agreement and tried once more to make Luke change his mind. He didn't like being out here all alone, he'd much rather be with C-3PO and the others, wherever they were.  
  
"No," Luke replied once again reading the translation of Artoo's beeps and whistles. "I don't want to change my mind about this."   
  
Luke then half turned in his seat and activated the planetary scanners. After a few moments the results of the scan scrolled across his screen.  
  
"I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's definitely something alive down there."   
  
There was a moment of silence before Artoo quietly beeped a question. Luke looked back at the screen and smiled as he answered the small droid's question:  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly sure it's safe for droids."  
  
With this Luke leaned forward, took the controls of the X-wing and set the ship on a course for the green planet. As the X-wing descended into Dagobah's atmosphere Luke lost all visibility when they suddenly entered a great white blanket of mist. As soon as they entered the fog Luke lost all of his scanners, he couldn't even tell what his altitude was anymore. In the back Artoo started whistling frantically as he realized what was happening.  
  
"I know, I know!" Luke replied, just as frantic. "All scopes are dead! I can't see a thing. Hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle. Let's just hope there's something underneath us."  
  
But Luke immediately realized that that was the least of his worries as the X-wing suddenly broke free of the fog cover. His eyes grew wide with panic and surprise as he saw what was directly in front of him.  
  
"Hang on, Artoo!" he exclaimed as he desperately tried to turn the X-wing.  
  
But it was too late. A loud BOOM echoed through the swampy forest of Dagobah as the X-wing crashed straight into the tall tree that had been directly in its path.  
  
Sitting in his hut the great Jedi Master Yoda looked up as he heard the BOOM at the same time as Luke Skywalker's Force presence disappeared, forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
January 1999  
  
  
"I've a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Asteroid Field

Asteroid Field  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"There's no time to discuss this in committee," Han yelled as he entered the cockpit of the Falcon.  
  
"I'm not a committee," Leia shouted as she was knocked against the side of the narrow hallway before she ran for the cockpit. "Han, the Imperials are still out there. This is not a good idea, we should stay here."  
  
"We're taking off sweetheart," Han said as the Falcon lifted off and he steered it through what he had earlier thought was a cave.  
  
"Han!" Leia exclaimed as she was knocked off her feet into the navigator's chair. "What are you doing?"  
  
Han briefly looked at Chewie as he echoed Leia's question.  
  
"Look!" Han replied as pointing out the viewport.  
  
"The cave is collapsing," Leia cried out as she saw the entrance of the cave shrinking.  
  
"This is no cave," Han stated as he aimed the Falcon for the middle of the shrinking exit.  
  
"What?" Leia asked confused.  
  
"We're in some kind of asteroid monster," Han explained as the Falcon reached the teeth of the monster.  
  
Leia was about to reply when the Falcon shuddered and Leia grasped the arms of her seat in order to avoid being tossed out of the chair.  
  
"Damn!" Han swore then looked up as Chewie barked. "I know! I know!"  
  
"What?" Leia asked as she scanned the asteroid field. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Han replied.  
  
"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked you," Leia snapped.  
  
"That thing knocked our radar dish off," Han explained. "We now have no way of telling if there's a TIE on our tail or not, not until they fire anyway."  
  
"Great!" Leia murmured as she leaned back in her chair. "How do you always get entangled in these kind of webs?"  
  
"I joined the Alliance, that's how," Han replied.  
  
"Now what?" Leia asked feeling a little guilty that she had insisted on Han staying.  
  
"We get out of this asteroid field."  
  
"But we have no hyperdrive," Leia stated. "Besides the Imperials are still out there."  
  
Chewie roared his agreement and Han briefly looked at his firstmate.  
  
"Look, I'm the Captain here," Han snapped as he turned his attention back to his flying. "I'll do what I want, besides I got us into this asteroid field when you guys said it was impossible, so be quiet and let me concentrate."  
  
With this Han pulled the Falcon up and away from the asteroid they had been hiding on. Leia once again held in her breath as the Falcon started darting between asteroids, sometimes coming so close that Leia was sure she could reach out and touch the large rock as they flew past it.  
  
Suddenly green laser streaked across space in front of them having just having missed the Falcon as it turned. Han swore under his breath as Chewie growled. Han then instinctively pulled the Falcon into a roll as laser fire hit the Falcon.  
  
"Han!" Leia suddenly exclaimed. "Look out!"  
  
Han's face paled as he saw the asteroid rushing at them. Immediately he tried to pull the Falcon out of the roll, but it was too late and the Falcon crashed head on into the asteroid, instantly killing its passengers.  
  
  
  
  
Standing in front of the viewport on board the Executor Lord Darth Vader felt the deaths of Luke's friends.  
  
"My lord," the Admiral Piett said nervously as he came up behind Vader. "It seems...." the Admiral stopped short as he gasped for air.   
  
Instantly Piett brought his hand to his throat to try to free it from the invisible hand that gripped it, but he died before his hand ever reached his throat. Instantly two troopers came forward and quickly dragged away the Admiral's lifeless body.  
  
The Admiral's death did little to satisfy Vader's anger, for now that Luke's friends were dead he'd have to find another way to lure his son to him and the dark side.  
  
  
  
  
Standing on one hand Luke Skywalker concentrated, letting the Force flow through him.  
  
"Good," Yoda praised from his perch on Luke's left foot. "Feel the Force."  
  
Luke further relaxed himself when he suddenly felt a great disturbance through the Force.  
  
"Han! Leia! Chewie!" Luke exclaimed as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Yoda cried out, surprised, as he too fell to the ground.  
  
But Luke didn't hear his master, all he could think about was what he had just felt, the deaths of his best and only friends.  
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
March 1999  
  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Bespin

Bespin  
~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
"Search your feelings, you know it to be true," Vader pressed holding out his left hand.  
  
Luke just looked at him, his eyes wide with horror as he knew what the Dark Lord said was true. Still he shook his head in denial, denial he just couldn't feel. Desperately he looked around for a way to get away from the Dark Lord, from his father.  
  
"Luke," Vader continued. "Join me and together we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."   
  
Luke looked back up at his father, memories rushing back to him. All his life he had wished for a father, to be with him, to learn from him, to have him call his name. And now he had that chance, but it was different, so different. If he joined his father he would be betraying all he had stood for, all he had fought for, he would be betraying his friends. His friends!   
  
Suddenly he thought of Han frozen in carbonite, being delivered to Jabba the Hutt. He thought of what Leia had told him about her interrogation at Vader's, his father's, hands. And instantly he knew that he couldn't, now or ever, join his father. There were just too many lives, to much blood, between him and the black clad specter standing at the edge of the gantry.  
  
"Luke," Vader said. "You can defeat the Emperor, he has foreseen it. Come me and together we will be stronger then the Emperor. Join me and together we will rule the galaxy as father and son. It is the only way."  
  
Luke looked down, then back up at his father, knowing what he had to do. He could not, would not betray his friends. With complete calm he looked his father directly in the face and smiled before saying:  
  
"Never."  
  
He then released his grip on the cold metal and let himself fall down into the depths of the abyss.  
  
Vader stepped forward as he lowered he hand. He then stood and watched as his son fell further and further.  
  
As Luke fell he instinctively cried out as he desperately reached for anything that might slow or stop his fall. But it was no use, there was nothing between him and the bottom of the abyss but a few hundred meters of air.  
  
"Goodbye, Leia," he sent just before he hit the cold, hard metal and died instantly.  
  
  
  
  
Standing at the edge of the gantry above the abyss Vader remained frozen in place as his only son died. His expression was hidden behind the mask that had covered his face for over twenty years and probably would cover it until the day he himself died.  
  
  
  
  
Entering the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon Princess Leia Organa froze as she suddenly heard Luke's voice in her head.  
  
"Goodbye, Leia."  
  
Then she felt as if some vital part of her died and she instinctively knew that she would never she her friend again.  
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story.  
  
February 1999  
  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Sarlacc

Sarlacc  
~~~~~~~  
  
by Valerie Vancollie  
valeriev84@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us," Han stated before turning to Chewie. "Right?"  
  
At this Chewie roared his agreement.  
  
Inside his sailing barge Jabba the Hutt laughed silently before he motioned for the guards to move Luke into position. Immediately the guards freed Luke's hands before they pushed him out onto the plank. Luke stepped forward and stopped at the edge of the plank before he looked down into the mouth of the waiting Sarlacc. Smiling silently to himself Luke looked up towards Jabba's sailing barge.  
  
"Jabba!" he called out confidently. "This is your last chance, free us or die!"  
  
At this Jabba, his guards, and his guests burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Standing next to Jabba Leia bit her lower lip nervously as she watched Luke. She desperately hoped that he knew what he was doing as their plan had long since fallen to ruin. When Jabba finally finished laughing he rumbled something to Threepio who turned to face the barge carrying Han and Luke.  
  
"Push him in," Threepio translated before turning around. "Ow dear I can't bear to watch. My poor master!"  
  
Han struggled with his bonds knowing that Luke was about to die. Calmly Luke looked down as the plank groaned under his weight. Quickly he looked over his shoulder and saw that the guards were getting ready to push him off the plank and into the open mouth of the hungry Sarlacc. Turning back he brought his hand up and saluted, a signal he had arranged with Artoo earlier, then he jumped off the plank.  
  
Leia nearly gasped as she watched Luke jump, horror and fear taking her voice before she could call out. But then she saw Luke twist impossibly in mid air and grip the edge of the plank he had jumped off of. Leia was about to heave a sign of relieve when there was a sudden loud SNAP as the plank snapped in two.  
  
With a small, startled, cry Luke fell down into the mouth of the Sarlacc still clinging onto the broken off edge of the plank.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Leia finally managed to call out just as Luke disappeared into the mouth of the Sarlacc.  
  
"Luke?" Han asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he tried desperately to see what was happening.  
  
Chewie roared an enraged response as he pushed Han down and attacked one of the guards. Instantly two more guards raised their blasters and fired at Chewie while Lando tried to take out the third guard. Lando struggled with the guard for a moment before he was blasted by one of the other guards.  
  
"Chewie?!" Han asked as he was hauled to his feet. "Chewie?!"   
  
"The Wookiee is dead," one of the guards said as he pushed Han onto what remained of the plank.  
  
Inside Jabba's sailing barge Leia tried frantically to get away as Jabba pulled her closer.  
  
"Let me go!" Leia exclaimed almost hysterically. "Don't kill Han! You've already killed Luke and Chewie!" Leia said totally forgetting about Lando.  
  
Jabba just laughed as he licked Leia's face before he signaled for the guards to push the struggling Han into the Sarlacc.   
  
"Let me go!" Han demanded. "When I get out of here you'll all be very...." Han suddenly stopped as the ground disappeared from beneath his feet.  
  
He gave a startled cry before he too disappeared into the Sarlacc's open mouth.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Leia called out as she saw the last person she cared about literally disappear into the jaws of death.  
  
  
  
  
Rising from his life pod on board the Executor Lord Darth Vader suddenly fell back into his seat as a wall of pain and agony slammed into him. For a moment Vader sat still, wondering where the pain and agony was coming from, before he realized that it was coming from his son. He was just about to reach out and touch his son's mind when the pain and agony suddenly disappeared along with the life of his only son.  
  
Vader sat still for a few more minutes, wondering what had happened, how his son had died. Finally, being unable to figure it out, he turned his thoughts to the fact that Luke was dead and the implications it held. Now that Luke was dead there was no way for him to kill Palpatine and take over the Empire, he simply wasn't strong enough to do it on his own.  
  
Telling himself that another opportunity would arise Vader stood, thinking Luke's death was no big loss. And yet there was a hollow feeling inside of him that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he pretended that he didn't care.   
  
  
  
  
I would like any and all comments on my story  
  
March 1999  
  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this" -Luke Skywalker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
